


A Moment of Peace

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Post Season 6, Shaving, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, finally getting that drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke helps Bellamy shave his beard. They talk and finally get that drink.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	A Moment of Peace

A week, it had been one week since Octavia had disappeared in his arms.  
It had been more than one week since he had slept for more than three hours a night.  
He could hardly believe that she was gone.  
It didn’t seem real.  
One minute she was in his arms, and the next minute she was gone.  
And no one had a clue where she was.  
Hope was silent.  
Gabriel was apologetic and frantic to find her.  
The others were torn with trying to talk with him and giving him space.  
He was currently not talking to any of his family.  
The only person he spoke to was Miller and that was only because Miller was the one person who was constantly at his side looking for Octavia.

They comb through Sanctum trying to find information about the anomaly, they spoke to Hope, they searched the forest each day returning back to their home shoulders slumped.  
Clarke was always there to patch them up.  
She has offered to help look for Octavia but Bellamy insisted that she stay home considering everything she had gone through.  
Clarke, of course, was not too happy but agreed after he told her that he couldn’t lose her again.  
Every morning she was up to see them go, a kiss to his cheek and a whispered “be safe” and then they were gone.  
And every time they came home, she was there, nose burried in a book, looking for information, her hand on his shoulder telling him that they would find her.

* * *

Bellamy sighs as he gets out of bed.  
It had been a week but it felt more like a year.  
He was tired and upset and slowly losing hope.  
His and Octavia’s relationship was by no means perfect but a part of him figured that they would have time to one day fix things slowly.  
But she was gone and so was his chance to fix his relationship with her.

He shrugs on his jacket and made his way out of his room.  
The first thing he noticed was that it was quiet, no was there. There were no whispers, no glances, nothing  
The second thing he noticed was Clarke, who was sitting at the table, a paper next to her, pencil in her hand.  
She looks up and gives him a smile and he walks over to her.  
“Hi.”  
“I’m going to head out, where’s Miller?”  
“Miller and the others left."  
Bellamy froze.  
“Left?”  
“They all left early this morning to go look for Octavia.”  
“How far are they? I can probably catch up.”  
Clarke shakes her head.  
“You aren’t going today.”  
Bellamy’s eyes narrow.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Doctor’s orders. You need to rest your leg. I know it’s still not better from when I stab you.”  
Her eyes fall to his leg, regret in her eyes and he feels a twinge of sadness.  
“You did what you had to do, to save Murphy and yourself.”  
He squeezes her hand and she nods.  
He looks down at their hands.  
His hand is huge, dark compared to her smaller, pale hand.  
“I should go.”  
“I said you aren’t going.”  
She stands up slowly from her chair, shoulders squared and he pulls himself up.

He won’t lie and say that he hasn’t been itching for a fight.  
Raven has been steering clear of him and Murphy took the punch he threw at him with dignity and “I deserved that” (all while Clarke shook her head and apoligized for the punch Bellamy threw to defend her honor).  
But since his sister is gone, no one has been willing to fight him.  
They agree with what he says, exchanging concerned looks and whispers behind his back.  
He had been wondering when Clarke would say something.

“She’s my sister. I have to be there.”  
Clarke shoves his chest hard.  
“Everyone else is there. You haven’t slept properly in a week, you haven’t eaten properly. You need to shower and eat and rest before you hurt yourself more!”  
He takes a step towards her, anger visible on his face. His body is tense with anger but Clarke doesn’t back down. She doesn’t flinch.  
The two of them have been stuck in this weird place- they haven’t spoken about Josephine or the fact that he saved her, or the lengths he went for her.  
They haven’t spoken about the fact that Gabriel was under the impression that they were a couple or that he broke up with Echo after he found out about Josephine.  
“She’s my sister…”  
“I swear to god Bellamy, if you say she’s your responsibility...”  
“She’s my family! She’s all I have left.”  
Clarke lets out a bitter laugh s as she jabs a finger at him.  
“All you have? You have an entire family who cares about you, even though you’ve been angry with them for the past week. You have Miller and Madi, who has been talking to Hope every day trying to find information about Octavia.”

The you have me is unspoken.

“Or do we not matter anymore?”  
Her voice is softer.  
Once again, her second question goes unspoken.

“I took care of her Clarke. I held her in my arms and she was just gone.”  
Clarke reaches for his hands, ehr fingers brushing his wrists. Her blue eyes are bright, soft, filled with tears.  
“I know, but you are killing yourself looking for her. What use are you, if you can’t even take care of yourself properly. You can’t help anyone if you get worse.”  
She backs him up onto a chair and he looks at her and she cups his face.  
“You need to take care of yourself too. You asked me to stay here, to get better after everything that happened, told me that you couldn't lose me again. Well, Bellamy, I can’t lose you either. I'm not asking for one week, I’m just asking for one day. Just one day.”  
He closes his eyes and lets out a breath of air.  
“Just one day.”  
When he opens his eyes, Clarke has a tear streaking down her face and a smile on her face.  
He wipes her tears away and Clarke presses a kiss to his forehead, her lips lingering and his hand brushes her cheek.

* * *

He eats what Murphy left him and then goes to shower.  
He moans as the water hits his skin, the hot water feeling good against his skin.  
He runs his hands through his hair, tilting his head back.  
He stays in the shower longer than he should have, letting the water hit his back. He doesn’t get out until the water turns colder.  
When he steps out of the shower he finds a pile of clothes folded on the sink. He changes into the pants and pulls the black shirt over his head.  
He dries his hair with a towel and looks at himself in the mirror.  
His beard is wild and a mess and the longer he stares at himself in the mirror the more he hated it.  
He needs it to be gone. 

Clarke still where he left her and her smile is huge when she sees him.  
The smile she gives him makes his heart skip a beat. She’s wearing his- Gabriel’s sweater and it’s huge on her.  
She blushes once she realizes that he’s looking at the sweater.  
“Sorry, I was cold and I saw it.”  
She shrugs it off her shoulder and he shakes his head resting his hands on her shoulders.  
“It looks good on you.”  
Her cheeks get pinker and she bites her lip.  
She tugs him closer, wrapping her arms around him. His arms automatically tighten around her and she nuzzles his chest.

When she does pull away, her hands rest on his arms.  
“You look better.”  
He scratches his neck and then remembers why he came out.  
“Do we have a razor?”  
Clarke raises an eyebrow.  
“A razor?”  
He gestures to his face.  
“I kind of want to get rid of this.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it’s not me.”  
She smiles.  
“I miss seeing your face.”  
His freckles are her favorite feature and while a part of her was curious about what his beard would feel like against her skin, she was happy that she would be able to see them more.  
Bellamy coughs as Clarke’s eyes glaze over and she startles.  
“Razor. Yes. Ummm. There should be one in the bathroom.”  
She hurries away and Bellamy follows her a fond smile on his lips as he watches the sweater move.

* * *

Clarke presses a hand onto the sink and she rises to her tiptoes to keep herself balanced as she searches for the razor.  
Bellamy steps up behind her and spots the razor, near her fingertips.  
“I got it.”  
He places a hand on the sink and leans over to get it, Clarke freezes under him, as he presses her against the sink.  
He steps back razor in his hand, his ears turning red as Clarke’s cheeks turn pink.  
“Sorry.”  
“Thanks.”  
He holds up the razor and the soap.  
“I guess…”  
Clarke nods.  
“I guess, I should let you do it?”  
Bellamy doesn’t want her to leave and feels a wave of disappointment hit him.  
Clarke studies him and reaches for the razor.  
“Unless... I can help you? My hands are probably steadier.”  
Bellamy nods, as he lets go of the razor.  
“That would be great.”  
Clarke shrugs off the sweater and he closes his eyes as he takes in her black tank top, his eyes dip lower and dart back up to her face.  
She uses her hands to prop herself up onto the sink and then she laughs.  
“You need to be closer for me to do this.”

He stands in between her legs and she hums as she rubs the soap over his face.  
Her hands are soft and Bellamy braces himself on the sink, arms on either side of her.   
He doesn’t want to say or do anything that will break this spell.   
Being this close to Clarke is nervewracking. He can feel how soft her finger are, how warm her body is. He’s aware of the smell of her hair and how he fits in between her legs and wants nothing more than to wrap her legs around his waist.  
Clarke tries to keep her hands steady as she runs the razor over his beard. But she’s highly aware of how much bigger he is. His arms are on either side of her remind her of his tight he hugs her and she wants to tug him closer, to hug him and nuzzle his neck. She tries to resist the urge to pull him closer but she fails.  
She turns his head and tilts it up as she the razor over his skin gently. She pauses to rinse the razor and to use a towel gently dry his neck.   
She uses the razor over some spots she missed before she turns his head again to get the other side of his face.   
“My mom used to do this for my dad.”  
Clarke’s eyes flicker up to his.  
“I remember, I must have been like four but she used to help him shave. She would sit on the table and my dad would stand so still while she shaved his beard.”  
The implications and the resemblance between them and Bellamy’s parents are clear.  
Clarke swallows.  
“You don’t talk about them.”  
Bellamy shifts his hands closer to her, his thumbs touching her leg.  
“Not much to say. Dad, he was floated. Lead a strike in the factory. Mom, she protected us as much as she could. They are good people. Dad died protecting others and Mom died protecting Octavia. Me? I’ve done a lot of bad things. I got Octavia arrested. I’m the reason everyone is dead.”  
Clarke drops the razor into the sink and cups his face.  
“Bellamy. Look at me. Look at me.”  


She waits until his brown eyes are looking into her blue ones.  
“You are a good person. You protected your sister, you kept everyone safe. You saved my life. You are the only person who realized I was gone. You were the only person who was willing to risk it all for me and I don’t know why because I left you to die.”  
He cuts her off with a hard but quick kiss and he’s pulling away as Clarke registers the fact that Bellamy had kissed her.  
“And I left you to die.”  
“You couldn’t help it. Everyone else would have died if you hadn’t left me behind. You lived for six years…”  
“No, I didn’t, because for six years you were on the planet, calling me and I...”  
He lets out a sob and Clarke kisses him this time, softly, tears falling down her cheeks.  
She pulls away and her hand taps on his heart.  
“But you heard me this time. You didn’t hear my radio calls but this time you got my message. You saved me. I’m alive because of you.”  
He covers her hand with his.  
They are both silent, hearts pounding.  
“I couldn't do it again. I spent six years thinking you were dead and then when I realized that you were gone and that Josephine was there all I could think about were your last moments? Were you scared? Waiting, hoping i would save you? Was it before you laughed and danced? After? Losing you again, it was the worst thing in the world. I would do it all over again, risking it all, if it meant you would be alive, heart beating under my hands.”  
His other hand finds its way to rest over her heart, her heart beating under his hand.  
She swallows.  
“Heart and head.”  
It’s a soft whisper and he smiles.  
“You and me.”  
Clarke kisses him softly before pulling away.  
“Let me finish, you look a bit ridiculous with only half your face shaved.”  
Bellamy laughs and he places his hands on her thighs and steps closer. Her legs wrap around his waist and she hums as she runs the razor over the last of his beard. Once she is done, she runs her hand over his face, his freckles under her fingertips.   
They remind her of constellations and she wants nothing more than to draw them. She was to memorize the exact placement of each and every one of his freckles.   
He looks so young without his beard, it reminds her a bit of the reckless, protective, big-hearted boy who first came down to earth, but now he's a man with battle scars and the wisdom that only comes with war and a heart that belongs to her.  
"I missed these."  
Bellamy ducks his head to kiss her softly and Clarke wraps her arms around him, deepening the kiss.  
Time doesn't stop and the world doesn't stop spinning because of their kiss, this, they were a long time coming.  
For the two of them it's like coming home.   
When they finally pull away to breathe, Clarke quickly pulls him back in for another kiss, her fingers ruffling his hair.  
But she can feel him smiling and he pulls away with a laugh, her hair caught in his fingers.   
"So what now?"  
Clarkes' eyes are mischevious.  
"Whatever we want."  
He groans dropping his head onto her shoulder.   
Clarke runs a hand through his hair.  
"How about we get that drink?"  
He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder and straightens up to look at her.  
Her hands cup his clean-shaven face and he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"I would like that."  
He helps her down from the sink and helps her put the cardigan back on and the two of them make their way back to finally getting that drink.  


* * *

When they enter the bar hand in hand, they find everyone there tired but proud smiles on their faces but Clarke gasps ad Bellamy drops her hands.  
"O?"  
There's a blur of dark hair and then two arms encircle both of them.  
The three of them sway from side to side.  
When Clarke breaks away, the siblings pull away and Bellamy's hand finds hers, getting strength from her.  
"How?"  
"It was time for me to come back, big brother."  
"I don't understand. Where..."  
"It's a long story."  
She yawns.  
"I'll tell you later?"  
He nods.  
She reaches to brush a hand over his cheek.  
"You shaved."  
"Clarke helped."  
Octavia turns to look at her and her eyes flicker to their intertwined hands and she grins.  
"It's about time."  
Bellamy rolls his eyes and shoves past his sister, knocking into her shoulder gently and Ocatsvi laughs at them as he drags her behind him.  
A part of Clarke wants to hide her head in his shoulder and another part of her wants to kiss him in front of everyone- a declaration that he is hers.  
All eyes are on them as Bellamy strolls past everyone.  
Deliah's mother smiles at them.  
"What can I get you?"  
"What do you want princess?"  
Neither of them notices how the others all exchange looks at the term of endearment.  
Clarke presses a kiss to his cheek at the old nickname and the way it now causes her heart to expand.  
"Any moonshine?"  


* * *

They still have a lot of problems.  
Raven is still upset.  
Bellamy may never forgive Murphy.  
Madi is still the commander.  
Jordan is still mourning.  
Octavia has a lot of questions to answer.  
Gabriel will have a lot of questions to ask.  
They still have to deal with the people of Sanctum.  
The few remaining primes.  
But if Bellamy knows one thing that it is that as long as he and Clarke are together they will be fine.

He hands her drink and she nods her head toward the door. There is no need for prying eyes to watch them or hear what they have to say. "Outside?" They find a place to sit near the lake, his arm around her. The two suns are shining and while this planet may not be the safest, it's a new chance for them. They exchange kiss after kiss in between sips acting like two lovesick teenagers which they are, buzzing at the chance to finally be together. He kisses her nose and she kisses the scar above his lip. He kisses her shoulder and she kisses the cluster of freckles on his skin. They are so young, their bodies in their prime. But in many ways they are also so old, bodies who simply want to rest. They are not just two lovesick teenagers, they are also two adults who have finally found peace with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of beardless Bob.  
> Not a big fan of the title but it is what it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
